Jokes On Them
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan and Phil both get stood up at the same coffee shop, so Dan starts talking to Phil and a friendship blossoms right before their eyes.


"Are you on your way Tyler?" Dan asked, sighing as he walked into Joe's Coffee Shop.

It was a Friday evening when he was planning on going on a date with someone who he'd been talking to a lot recently. They had a lot in common and Dan really liked this guy, so he had asked him out on a date and Tyler said yes... which Dan was over the moon about.

"Actually... I don't think I'll be able to make it," Tyler said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dan asked, stopping dead in his tracks. He should have known, it just seemed too good to be true that a boy would actually want to date him.

"I'm super sorry, Dan. I really wanted to go and hang out with you but... something important came up and I won't be able to make it today," Tyler told him.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you call me earlier? It took me a bloody hour to get here,"

"Look, I'm sorry... alright? We'll do it another time," Tyler sighed.

"No, just forget about it. I don't want to do it another time, don't ever talk to me again," Dan snapped before he hung up on him. "Jerk." He shook his head.

He sighed, then he walked over to the counter and ordered a coffee and a bagel. He looked around and frowned when he saw a guy sitting at a table by the windows, by himself. He was the only other person that was in the coffee shop. He looked to be a few years older than Dan; with bright blue eyes, black hair and rather pale skin. Very attractive, that was for sure, in Dan's mind at least. He seemed like someone Dan would hang out with.

"Here's your coffee and bagel sir," A female voice said.

"Thank you," Dan mumbled as he handed her the money. He grabbed his coffee and his bagel and then he walked over to the boy who he was sitting alone by the window.

"Hi," Dan greeted shyly. He normally didn't talk like this when he was around strangers, but he just felt like he wanted to be different today, especially since he was just stood up by his crush.

The boy looked up and smiled when he saw Dan. "Hey,"

"You looked lonely... so I thought I would come say hi," Dan said.

He chuckled. "I wasn't lonely really, but it's nice to have some company,"

"Could I join you then?" Dan asked, smiling a bit. This boy seemed nice, thankfully.

"Sure. Have a seat," he said. "My name's Phil."

"I'm Dan," Dan said as he sat down in the chair next to Phil.

"What's a guy like you doing alone at a coffee shop?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I wasn't going to be here alone, but... I got stood up by my date," Dan sighed.

Phil frowned. "Guess that makes two of us," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, blinking a few times.

"I've been waiting here for almost an hour. I should have probably already gone home but... I just had hope that he would actually come," Phil sighed sadly.

"Guess we both got unlucky today," Dan said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry about your date."

"That's alright. I'm sorry about yours... you seem like a lovely guy," Phil said.

Dan blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently I'm not that lovely,"

Phil chuckled. "So, tell me about yourself..."

"Really?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil in surprise.

"Yeah. You seem interesting. I'd like to get to know you more," Phil said.

"Wow," Dan smiled. "Okay. Um, well... I'm an 18 year old who lives in a small flat and is studying at University because his father wants him to get a degree in law even though it's not what I really want-" He took a deep breath. "My life is depressing, basically."

Phil frowned, feeling bad for this boy who he had only just met less than five minutes ago. "Why don't you tell them that's not what you want to do? They'll understand," he suggested softly.

"They'll be disappointed in me, and I don't want to disappoint my parents," Dan mumbled. "I'm sorry for going on like this. We just met." He laughed lightly.

Phil quickly shook his head. "That's alright. I like hearing people's stories," he said.

"So... what about you? What do you do?" Dan asked curiously.

"Nothing interesting. I make videos and put them on Youtube," Phil explained.

"What type of videos? I think I've heard of people doing that," Dan said.

"Yeah. There's a lot of Youtubers now. I just make vlogs about my life. Some people seem to like it because for some reason I have over a million subscribers," Phil chuckled.

Dan's eyes went wide. "Whoa! That's a lot of people. What's your channel called?" He asked.

"Oh no. You don't have to do that," Phil mumbled as his cheeks turned red from blushing.

"No, no. I do! I want to watch your videos and check them out," Dan said excitedly.

Phil sighed slightly. "Okay... don't laugh but, my channel is called AmazingPhil," he told him.

Dan giggled. "AmazingPhil? Where'd you come up with that?" He asked curiously.

"I don't even know. I thought it would look cool and stuck with it," Phil said. He rolled his eyes.

"I think you're pretty amazing, even though we just met..."

"Well, thanks. You know, I'm kind of glad I got stood up today," Phil smiled.

"Why's that?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows at Phil.

"Because I might not have met you today if I hadn't," Phil said.

Dan blushed and looked down at his hands. "Guess the joke's on them, huh?"

"Yeah... I guess so. Who needs them anyways, right? We've got each other," Phil grinned.

"I'm happy with that," Dan said as he grinned back at Dan.

Yeah, Dan had a crush on Tyler and really liked him but... he liked Phil more.

**One Hour Later**;

"Oh shoot. I really would hate to leave you like this but… should probably be getting home now," Phil said when he looked down at his phone and saw that it was past 6 o'clock. He had totally forget about the time. He'd been too busy talking to Dan for the past hour. They talked about everything and nothing; they had so much common, and Phil felt like he had known Dan his whole life, even though they had only known each other for an hour.

Dan frowned. "Can't you stay a little longer?" He asked, not wanting to leave yet… he could probably talk to Phil for hours more and never get bored of him.

"I wish I could but… I've got a late video that needs editing and it'll take me all night, and if I don't get it up tomorrow… my subscribers will start yelling at me," Phil said. He chuckled.

"Oh okay. Could we hang out another time?" Dan asked, watching as Phil stood up.

"Definitely. Do you think I could get your phone number? I'll call you later," Phil smiled.

Dan smiled right back at him, and then nodded. "I was hoping you'd ask," he laughed and then also stood up. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Phil, and then he and Phil quickly exchanged numbers. Dan couldn't wait to talk to Phil again.

"It was really nice talking to you. Really. I had a lot of fun," Phil grinned.

"I did too. It was nice talking to someone who actually cares," Dan said.

"Of course I care," Phil chuckled. "So… I'll see you later then?"

Dan nodded. "You will definitely see me later,"

"Bye," Phil gave Dan a hug before he grabbed his things and headed out of the coffee shop.

Dan smiled as he watched Phil walk away. "Bye." He couldn't wait to see Phil again.

It was two weeks later when Dan was back out in town. He needed to grocery shopping for his mum, and since he had nothing better to do with his time… he had no choice but to.

"Have a nice day!" Dan called to the cashier as he walked out of Tesco's with a few bags in his hands. Dan looked up and closed his eyes when he felt a gush of wind hit his face. "Fuck."

Dan gasped when someone had grabbed a hold of him and pulled him around the corner.

"Let me go!" Dan screamed as he tried to get away.

"Dude, calm down. Holy shit… It's just me,"

Dan looked over and was shocked when he saw that it was Tyler. "What the fuck-"

"I saw you walking into Tesco's. I was waiting for you to come out so I could talk to you," Tyler said. He sighed as he let go of Dan. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I didn't want to talk to you again," Dan snapped.

"You were being serious?" Tyler asked, frowning. "Dan, I had family stuff to take care of…"

"Why couldn't you have just told me that before I wasted an hour of my life," Dan mumbled.

"Look," Tyler grabbed Dan and pushed him against the brick wall. "I said I was sorry."

Dan gasped, his eyes going wide with shock. "Let me go…"

"I don't think I want to-" Tyler smirked as he stared at Dan.

Phil was also just walking to Tesco's to get a few things for dinner, but he stopped as soon as he heard voices coming from around the corner. One of them sounded very familiar. Phil blinked a few times before he turned around and walked around the corner. He looked over and was actually surprised when he saw that it was Dan, arguing with another boy.

Phil and Dan have been talking nonstop to each other ever since the day they met each other at the coffee shop. They've only seen each other twice since then, as it was hard with Phil's busy schedule. But they still talked everyday, and Phil was sure that he was falling in love with Dan.

"Let go of me!" Dan yelled, trying to push him away.

"No!" Tyler yelled back at him. He quickly grabbed Dan's hands and pinned them against the wall. "You're being ridiculous. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You stood me up! I looked like a total idiot," Dan hissed.

"Dan?"

Dan looked over and gasped when he saw Phil standing there, "Phil!"

"Who the hell is this?" Tyler asked, glaring at Phil.

"Oh, he's the lovely guy I was talking to after you stood me up," Dan snapped, pushing Tyler away. "He actually cares about me… unlike you. So just… fuck off. Stop calling me." He went to walk away but he gasped when Tyler grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Hey!" Phil walked over and quickly grabbed Dan and pulled him away from Tyler.

"Dude, what the fuck? Who do you think you are?" Tyler asked angrily.

"Come on Dan. Let's get out of here," Phil whispered. He wrapped his arm around Dan and then they walked away from Tyler together. "Are you okay?" Phil asked, once they were far enough away from Tyler.

Dan sighed and rubbed his arm, which was now red from Tyler. "I'm okay now. Thank you," Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly. "Shit… I forgot my groceries!"

Phil chuckled. "That's what you're worried about?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey… you don't know my mother. I have to go back and get them," Dan went to walk away but Phil quickly stopped him. "Phil." Dan whined as he looked over at him.

"I was going to go to Tesco's anyways. Why don't you come with me? I don't think I can let you go by yourself knowing that crazy guy is around here," Phil said.

Dan smiled and nodded. "Okay. I should have enough to get what I need again," he said.

"I'll pay if you don't have enough," Phil said as he walked over to Dan.

"You don't have to do that," Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"I don't have to but… I want to," Phil smiled.

"Thank you," Dan whispered as he hugged Phil tightly.

"My absolute pleasure. I'm glad I can help you," Phil didn't hesitate to hug Dan back.

"I'm so glad you were here tonight. I don't even want to think about what he would have done-"

"Hey, shh. Everything's okay now… he won't hurt you again," Phil assured him.

Dan smiled as he rested his head on Phil's chest. "I know, because I have you now."


End file.
